


Runaway

by arsenouselation



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, REALLY Old Work, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(But the game was finished a hundred years ago.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> A truly old work.  
> Chapter 6 of [Over a Hundred Realities](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5725616/1/Over-a-Hundred-Realities), edited.  
> 

**Runaway  
 **Byakuya Kuchiki & Yoruichi Shihouin

* * *

 

_Here, I drive away from all_ _  
_ _I've fallen too deep from the world_

…

She watches, with unblemished horror, as he falls down from his pedestal (his regal, noble throne, his comfort zone).

Fear flutters with great wings, sinking away rapidly into numbness. The ground breaks his fall—bones crush from the impact; skin and muscles tear from the force.

His form lays crumpled. Broken. Obsolete.

And even then, no emotion—no pain, no agony—crosses his perfect ivory features.

…

_Fool, to think I could break all the rules_ _  
_ _…_

Both of them are always running around in circles, ducking in and out of sight. Always staying out of the other's paths—and yet still meet at the intersection in the end. It’s a perfect metaphor, the game that they always play:  _Tag._

He could never catch up to her, and she would never let him.

She would never let him disappear out of sight, and he would never approve of that.

But as circumstance and years change, their routine melted away and left a ghost of that metaphor. Which remained and grew stubbornly like bad weed (protruding obscenely from the earth).

_Damaged inside_ _  
_ _Still I act cool_

…

So now, she watches. Quiet. Solemn.  _Sympathetic._

Byakuya looks up at her, gray eyes flashing. Yoruichi's mere presence only added more wounds to his already beaten pride.

" _Why are you here?"_

"To help you, Byakuya-bo."

" _I don't need your help."_

"I have to. If not, we won't be able to play anymore."

(But the game was finished a hundred years ago.)

…

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run._

—x—

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song herein is Runaway by Urbandub


End file.
